


His Secret

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Singing Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy blinked awkwardly. Seeing the mysterious son of Hades singing loudly while dancing like a pro in the middle of forest was just…</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing here, except the drabble.

Based on [this](http://restinpeacefestus.tumblr.com/post/81796764439/cookiekhaleesi-idk-what-nicos-so-ashamed).

* * *

 

Nico di Angelo was a mysterious one after his sister’s death. He kept a lot of secret with him—only one got leaked to Jason, and that was because a dire situation. Nico still despised Cupid for that.

 

But one day, when Percy strolled casually at the forest, he found one of those secrets.

 

Of course, he responded it with a dumbfounded face.

 

**.**

 

“Hey hey, you you! I don’t like your girlfriend!”

 

Percy blinked awkwardly. Seeing the mysterious son of Hades singing loudly while _dancing like a pro_ in the middle of forest was just…

 

“No way, no way! I think you need a new one!”

 

Nico seemed like he hadn’t realize Percy’s presence yet. And Percy hoped he wouldn’t. Not until this songended.

 

“Hey hey you you— _I_ could be your girlfriend!”

 

Percy’s eyes wandered around. Should he sit on top of that branch?

 

“Hey hey, you you! I know that you like me!”

 

Wait—why did he feel an arrow struck his head just now?

 

“No way, no way! You know it’s not a secret—“

 

Percy gulped. He had a feeling that Nico was restraining the urge to summon his dead army.

 

“—hey hey, you you! I want to be your girlfrie—“

 

The song ended with Nico’s eyes widened in shock when he saw Percy standing right behind him. His finger was pointing at the son of Poseido too, so the situation became really awkward now. Percy himself could do nothing but grinning sheepishly and waved his hand.

 

“Um, nice song?”

 

Nico didn’t reply. He was frozen like a statue.

 

“And…” Percy coughed. “…um… I don’t know that you love to sing and dance—“

 

Before he could finish his word, however, Nico had shadow traveled to somewhere. He didn’t appeared at the camp until weeks passed and Percy forgot about that. But of course, Leo had to make it worse and sing that song right in front of Percy when Nico was practicing with him.

 

In the end, Leo had to play hide and seek whenever Nico was around to save his life.

 

**.**

**.**

**The end.**


End file.
